The inventive subject matter is generally directed to a pocket. More particularly, it is directed to a pocket for a garment that is designed for automatically accessing personal items such as a phone (e.g., a smartphone), a camera, a media player, batteries, digital storage drives, handheld GPS devices, two-way radios, wallets, cards, hand tools, or other types of devices or items.
Electronic gadgets such as smartphones have become ubiquitous. People carry smartphones (or other types of media players) and accessories with them everywhere they go. Some people clip their smartphone to their belts for easy access. However, it also means that they are exposed rain and/or dust, and they may be easily accessible by the thieves. The clips may also break or release accidentally, and the device falls, suffering damage or loss.
Some users place their smartphone in the pocket of their clothing. However, conventional design of pocket for a garment has a number of shortcomings. For example, some pockets are not sized and/or shaped for today's smartphones and the associated accessories. When the pocket is shallow, the phone may slide out of the pocket, e.g., when the user takes certain postures or performs certain activity. While adding a zipper or other closure elements (e.g., a buttoned flap) to seal the pocket opening may help securing the phone in the pocket, it also makes the phone less accessible and creates inconvenience for the user. On the other hand, when the pocket is deep, the phone may become loose in the pocket and prone to damage of impact by other objects, and it may not be easy for the user to reach deep into the pocket to find and retrieve the phone. In addition, large pocket may increase the production cost, and compromise the aesthetic appearance of the garment. Further, most pockets are not designed to hold a smartphone while connecting it with external accessories, e.g., earplugs or other cables. Accordingly, those accessories have to be separately stored and cannot be connected to the smartphone stored in the pocket.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design of pocket for a garment that enables easy access and safe storage of items and devices such as smart phones and other electronic gadgets.